When Light Meets Darkness
by twistedwriter101
Summary: Adopted fic. Bella is jelous of Dark Lady Umbridge, and goes to Harry Potter for revenge. The Order doesn't trust her, and sends her on a small mission with Alastor Moody. What'll happen? Who knows!


**Disclaimer : **Ain't mine. Duh.

**Summary : **Sequel to 'How I Hate Potter' yet complete in itself. Bella is jealous of Dark Lady Umbridge and decides to help Harry Potter. However, the Order doesn't trust her and sends her off to a mission with Moody. Pairings include Voldemort / Umbridge, Bellatrix / Moody, Hermione / Ron, and Harry / Ginny.

**Note : **Adopted fic. First chapter is revamped and revised, but with the same elements as in the original. Original author is _princeofalmora and priyankita._

**When Light Meets Darkness**

**Prologue : The Times She Cried!**

"Welcome, Death Eaters," said a high, yet cold, voice. Over a hundred darkly cloaked, hooded, and masked figures stood in a graveyard. Around twenty or so of the figures stood closer to their Lord, as they were the better Inner Circle. A rickety old house loomed on the hillside nearby, overlooking the small town of Little Hangleton. A yew tree whipped in the wind close by. "I have called you all here today to announce something that is not to be questioned."

Quite a few of the hooded figures look excited, Severus Snape and Lucius Malfoy among them. What really came out off his tongue shocked everyone of them to the bone.

"Yes, yes," he started, as if everyone knew it, which they didn't, "it is high time you meet your new mistress, and my wife, the Dark Lady." His face was smirking as much as a snake-like lord could, like everybody would love to be in his place. After the gasps and surprised murmurs were subdued, he continued.

"She is the one and only Dolores Jane Umbridge." He announced like she was his star act. Lucius and Snape looked on with horror etched into their faces. They both knew Umbridge from personal experiences, namely through the Ministry and Hogwarts. They both hoped that maybe it was someone else...

Every head turned to a particular spot, for a very feminine _"hem, hem"_ erupted from it. Malfoy and Snape inwardly groaned. It was her. She stepped up beside the Dark Lord, allowing every eye to see the large, pale toad lady - no, _woman_. She was squat and very stocky, with a broad, flabby face and a wide, slack mouth.

"D.J. Umbridge," said Voldemort.

Every Death Eater had the same thought in their head. _She's ugly, common, and fat. No where near the beatiful, exotic Bellatrix, apparently the Dark Lord's former favorite._

Lucius glanced over to his sister-in-law, Bellatrix Lestrange nee Black. Bella, Snape, and himself were among the few not required to were masks. Their Lord even allowed Bellatrix to wear black dresses that clung to her vulpturous figure. She had filled back out and regained her looks after the Ministry dereliction. Fury was locked in every pore of her rather beautiful face. He visibly blanched. Her revenge would probably lead to her death.

Bellatrix herself was upset, no doubt, but also engulfed in anger. Fourteen years, she had sat in Azkaban, _while_ the dementors were there, clinging onto the last of her sanity by thinking of _him_. And he left her loyalty without a single thought, much less gratitude. When Voldemort ended the short meeting, she apparated straight to her own house. She threw herself on the bed and cried. Her furious tears poured out as she resolved to leave, and possibly destroy, the Dark Lord, Voldemort.

Only one sensible thought entered her head. She had to go to him.

Harry Potter.

The seventeen year old in question sat in the Headmistress's office in Hogwarts. He was surrounded by trusted members of the Order, namely Minerva McGonagall, Alastor Moody, Remus Lupin, and Nymphadora Tonks. He had also invited Ron Weasley, Hermione Granger, and Luna Lovegood, too. They were discussing future plans for the war. That's when Bellatrix made her entrance.

"How did you get in here?" McGonagall inquired, for _she _was quite proud of all the wards and security she regained after Dumbledore's death.

"Funny you ask me that. I could have killed you, you know," said Bellatrix.

Fuming, Harry had pulled out his wand, and leapt up, exclaiming, "You killed Sirius, and I'll kill you!"

"You want to kill me? I love to see you try, baby Potter!" Bellatrix's words knocked sense into Harry, perhaps because Sirius had said the first part to him during their first meeting, and he knew, deep down, he would never beat her in a duel.

Later, after Bellatrix explained herself, and they had manage to get Harry to trust her, Moody had still remained stubborn. He let out a sigh, and leaned onto Dumbledore's portrait. It swung open, and he stumbled before regaining his balance.

Everyone looked over to the portrait and saw a piece of paper hanging from a peg.

**I hope I started OK. I am going to be updating the majority of my stories now, so this may have a week between updates. Only if it pulls in a review or two of course. I know it's short, but I just worked on what the former author created.**


End file.
